The Little Things
by azarathangel
Summary: It's the little things that make the world go round, and Valentine's Day is the perfect day to show her that he believes it too. RobxRae, story better than this cruddy summary.


This is dedicated to my good friend Jessica, aka WingedPrincess15. This is to inspire her to hurry up and get the next chapter of 'Far Away' up! C'mon Jessica! (great InuxKag story for Inuyasha fans -)

Dinky little idea that popped into my head during geometry class one day. Plus, Valentine's is coming up so I figured, why not? Maybe you guys will like it, maybe you'll hate it. Whatever. Just drop a review on the way out, aight?

**Disclaimer: Just go look at another story and you'll see the same thing. I don't own Teen Titans! Stop reminding me!

* * *

**

If there's one thing I hate more than the resident idiots of a dysfunctional society, it would have to be Valentine's Day. And guess what? That day just happens to be tomorrow. More like a few minutes, actually. Joy… I just don't get why people go out to buy flowers, chocolate, teddy bears, and all of this other stuff just to show some odd type of affection for someone that they will probably break up with within the next few months. It doesn't make sense. Really, what was so great about this St. Valentine person that got a holiday named after him? Or maybe people are just looking for an excuse to shower the unwary lover with petty gifts. A day to forget that love comes from the heart and not the wallet. I am above involving myself in the frivolities that come with this abominable holiday. Not even if Robin tries to persuade me to join him. But, that is something I love about him. He respects my need for privacy and my hate to do anything I don't want to do. Besides, he knows just as well as I do that I can turn him inside out if he tries anything funny. Beast Boy's punishment after April Fool's Day last year should be a good enough example. And so, dear, whatever, diary-thing, I guess, I leave you with this statement: Valentine's Day is upon us, and I hope I make it back to this room at the end of the day in one piece. Gods know what kind of places Starfire will insist on dragging me into. But, surprisingly, I'm not that worried about Robin. And that should be at the top of my worry list, shouldn't it? But, I'm rambling. Goodnight, diary-thing. Why do I even bother to write in you…?

* * *

Raven snapped the small book shut with a click and stuffed it back under her mattress where prying green eyes wouldn't look, hopefully. The small clock on her bedside table announced the midnight hour, as well as a prospect much worse than not getting enough sleep.

"Damn." The single word was spoken into the silent tower, proclaiming that Valentine's Day was officially here. Raven silently groaned and slipped beneath the thick covers of her bed. Sleep conquered the vibrant violet eyes immediately, and the soft even breaths of the quiet bird filled the room. A door down the hall opened and closed, accompanied by soft footsteps in the hallway. Raven's door remained shut, but a white envelope slid under the door noiselessly. The footsteps faded back down the hall, and the tower was silent once more. Later still, the same door opened and this time the metal door marked "Raven" slid open as well. The shadowy perpetrator in black sweatpants crept soundlessly into the room and dropped an object onto the occupant's pillow. The figure knelt beside the bed and smiled, brushing his lips against the porcelain forehead of the sleeping dark angel. And after mouthing three meaningful words, the figure once again slipped out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the large window in Robin's room. He woke slowly, holding onto the flitting images of a beautiful dream. A glance at his calendar reminded him once again that it was Valentine's Day. The masked lad could already smell Cyborg's special pancakes cooking in the kitchen and he was almost worried that his special someone would sleep through the morning and miss it. Almost. Beast Boy's eager voice filled the halls as he ran down the hallway, banging one every door whether it contained a sleeping person, an empty bedroom or even mops.

"Starfire, wake up! It's Valentine's Day!" Every holiday excited the green shape shifter. Beast Boy was in many ways still a child and everything from Valentine's Day to Christmas was worth celebrating. But, the world probably needed more people like that. People to stop and celebrate things worth living for, even if it was as trivial as finding a penny at the park. Robin finally touched his feet to the floor and readied himself for the holiday. Because, come what may, with thankful glances or angry ones, he had his dark angel to spend it with, even if this was her least favorite holiday.

* * *

Beast Boy's shrill voice woke Raven from her peaceful slumber, a deep dreamless sleep void of pink hearts and flowers. She could find but one thing remotely good about the holiday, and that was that the crime rate was always at it's lowest on Valentine's Day. Not Christmas, not New Year's, and certainly not Halloween, but Valentine's Day. Of all the stupid holidays, Valentine's Day…

Raven pulled her trademark cloak on over her black pajama pants and white tank top before tying her hair up in a messy ponytail. She had let it grow longer since the Trigon incident, and although she really did like it long, it could get in the way sometimes. A large white envelope on the floor caught her eye, and Raven crouched down on the floor to retrieve the thin paper from the carpet. Flawless calligraphy read "Raven" in deep purple ink. Despite herself and her dislike of Valentine's Day, a small smile crept onto the girl's face. She carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a plain white card. The only decoration was a small, red rose creeping up the side of the card with the thorns spreading out across the front. The white cardstock smelled familiar as she opened it to reveal the same calligraphy and ink.

"_Good Morning, my dark angel."_

It was simple enough. Just five words. None of the mushy, sappy love crap she had expected. Short and sweet. Raven turned to place the card on her bed when yet another object caught her eye. A flower was lying on her pillow, a red ribbon around the stem. When she got closer, another smile lit up Raven's eyes. It was a single red rose. With a satisfied sigh, Raven picked up the delicate flower between her fingers and twirled it around. How well Robin knew her. It was the little things in life that mattered, the hidden meanings in life. For instance, her red rose. _I love you_. She was used to finding flowers around her room, but still, whenever she found a new one it was still as wonderful as the first. The earliest was a red tulip on the foot of her bed when Robin had first told her he loved her. A calla lily on her mirror when the reporters shoved her out of the way to get pictures of the obvious beauty of Starfire. Those types of things didn't bother her, but still, it was nice to see that he thought she was a magnificent beauty. A black mulberry after dozens of fan girls attacked Robin when they went to the movies. Devotedness. Yes, it was the little things that made the world go round. A soft knock on the door woke her from her reverie.

"Raven?" The soft voice of her favorite superhero drifted across the room to her ear. Raven smiled and rose from her bed, placing the card and rose side by side on her pillow. Robin was waiting at the door, a shy smile on his face as she exited the room with her usual grace. His face was hopeful as he gazed down at her. She treated him to a smile, one of those perfect smiles only Raven could do that sent his heart into his throat. No words were needed between the two, just the taking of each other's hands as Robin led Raven down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

Raven felt a wave of nausea threaten to overcome her as she entered the decked out living room. She heard Robin mutter a curse before her view of the room was obstructed by a hand over here eyes. A small laugh escaped her lips and Raven took Robin's gentle hand from her face. He had looked worried, but was unsuccessfully trying to hide it with amusement. He managed to look like he was in pain, but for good reason. Obviously, Starfire had been the first one up that morning.

Pink, red, and white streamers adorned the vast white walls. Various paper heart decorations were plastered beneath the streamers, and five large piles of fan mail were stacked around the couch, one smaller than the others. The enthusiastic alien had even managed to dig up some dried mistletoe. The two birds sat in silence, taking in the scene while Starfire and Beast Boy tunneled through the piles of mail by the couch. Not opening them, but smelling, shaking, and that sort of thing. Raven's perfect face fell slightly, so slightly that Robin almost didn't notice. He followed her gaze to the piles of mail. The smallest one was always hers. The ignorant citizens of their city never failed to make the stereotype of the creepy Goth girl on the team.

Raven's attention switched from the disappointing mail piles to Robin, who had turned and was sifting through a box beside the door. Evidently finding what he was looking for, he turned back to her with a small smile on his face. Raven raised an eyebrow, curious as to what was hiding behind his back. Her unspoken question was soon answered as Robin displayed three flowers in a bunch clutched between his gloveless hands.

"Oh…" Raven silently gasped. With trembling fingers she took the tiny bouquet from him. It contained but three flowers, all significant to her. A grouping of delicate alyssum was on the right and the beautiful dahlia plant on the left. In the center was a sprig of cedar. Not exactly the most beautiful combination, but one must look further into things to find the true meaning. Alyssum, for excellence beyond beauty and for modesty. Dahlia, for elegance and dignity that are forever hers. And, the most meaningful, cedar.

"I live for thee, think of me." Robin whispered to her, reciting the meaning of the cedar. It wasn't the material things, like letters and chocolate from the urban residents of their city, but the little things, like flowers that meant something, something from the heart. The three blossoms were just what Raven needed to remember that. Robin winked at her before addressing Starfire.

"Uh, Star? I think you got the holidays confused." Robin ventured, eyeing the sprigs of dried mistletoe warily. The redhead merely smiled, a mischievous glint evident in her sparkling green eyes.

"That may be so, but it is still mistletoe, and you, my friend, are standing beneath it." Starfire said calmly, grinning wickedly. Raven looked up and groaned. The nefarious plant dangled mockingly above the two birds. Beast Boy looked up and burst out laughing at the uncomfortable position the resident Tameranian had managed to put the more serious members of the team into.

"This is Christmas all over again." Raven grumbled. Robin sighed beside her. This was not going as he planned. He wanted to try and get Raven to have a good day and maybe even appreciate the holiday, but starting off with the stupid mistletoe wasn't helping. Beast Boy began chanting 'kiss' over and over again, earning a glare from Raven. Her powers began to crackle darkly around the tips of her fingers, a warning to anyone with half a brain. Cyborg smacked the changeling on the back of the head and dragged the complaining boy back into the kitchen, but not before winking back at Raven. Starfire, too, turned to walk away.

"Tradition." The green-eyed girl said, the innocence returning to her eyes with a snap. She turned on her heel and traveled back into the kitchen to referee the meat/tofu battle that was beginning to grow in volume. Neither Raven nor Robin had moved since they first discovered the mistletoe plant above them. Robin's hand was lightly holding Raven's waist, and her hand rested on that forearm. The flowers were in the other hand. Robin willed himself to walk away from the situation, and ease Raven's discomfort by leaving the mistletoe behind, but his feet stayed glued to the floor. He felt the soft hand on his arm shift and Raven appeared in front of him.

"Thank you." She said to him. The ebony-haired boy felt her lips meet his in a small kiss as she stood on tiptoes. His nostrils tingled as the scent of a familiar flower wove its way into his head before his hand brushed across her stomach as she backed away from him. With a small, perfect smile, she turned to walk to the kitchen.

Robin smiled to himself, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorframe. Watching Raven's blue cape flutter after her, he shook his head in disbelief. Boy, was he lucky. Raven was beautiful, inside and out, and of all people, she chose him. Plain ol' Robin. No powers, no special skills, just Robin. A floral scent invaded his nose once more, and Robin looked down at his pocket.

"Unbelievable." Robin said to himself before following Raven into the kitchen to join the others. He stopped and looked back down at his pocket, removing the flower from where it had been tucked perfectly into his pocket. "Unbelievable." He said again, smiling and shaking his head. Taking a deep whiff of the flower, Robin tucked it back into his pocket and stepped through the door. The image of Raven's gift was burned into his mind, and he kept going back to that single, solitary forget-me-not. After all, it is the little things that make the world go round.

* * *

Just a short, sweet, fluffy story before Valentine's Day. Hope you liked it. Drop a review on the way out! Ash 


End file.
